The Sweater Incident
by jojothebookworm
Summary: How did Stiles and Lydia get so close to one another that she had to warn him not to kiss her. Find out in this one-shot about Lydia, Stiles, and a sweater in between 5x20 and 6x01. (Stydia Secret Santa Submission for hollandroden on Tumblr)


**A/N: Hey, you guys! Here's my new fanfic that I wrote for the Stydia Secret Santa thing on tumblr. Enjoy!**

* * *

Stiles ran after Lydia and continued to rant about another "mythological" explanation for the disappearance of his favorite sweater. And Lydia was not having it. For the past 2 weeks, Stiles had been bothering her about the lack of supernatural occurrences. She wanted him to stop obsessing so that she could enjoy the peace and quiet, but he just continued to rant nonstop, day after day with no stopping in sight.

"Did you ever think that you just misplaced your sweater, Stiles?" Lydia asked.

"No, the first thing that came to my mind was that it was stolen by some supernatural creature," Stiles snided. Lydia rolled her eyes. "Of course, I checked every corner of my room, the bathroom, and my dad's room. It's nowhere to be found which can only mean one thing. Someone stole it so that they could use it against me someway."

Lydia tried to change the subject. "Can't you just obsess over something else like… like your college applications. Scott told me that you're not even close to being finished with one."

"That's not what's most important. What's important is -"

"That you get into a decent college." Lydia interrupted.

"But-"

"No more excuses. We all want to keep Beacon Hills safe, Stiles, but you're not always going to be here to help keep things from happening. You need to calm down and focus on yourself even if I have to force you to." Lydia commanded. Stiles sighed. "You're coming over to my house later today so that you're not obsessing over that stupid sweater and you're going to finish at least one application so help me god Stilinski."

Later that day, Lydia forced Stiles into her house with laptop, pencils, and papers in tow and forced him to sit down and start his applications. Stiles was reluctant at first, but as soon as he started to work on his personal statement, he started to get swooped up into the story he was writing. Lydia sat next to him on her bed, working on a math problem in silence.

Lydia heard a door slam from downstairs a couple of hours later. "What time is it?" Stiles asked. "Almost nine. I guess I should be going home soon."

"Lydia, I'm making pasta for dinner. Does Stiles have a preference for spaghetti or alfredo?" Natalie asked. Just before Stiles could answer that he was just about to leave, Lydia replied, "Alfredo with lots of cheese, mom," without looking up from her homework. "You're staying for dinner Stiles," she said in a voice that Stiles knew he should listen to unless he wanted to be maimed.

"Can you pass me my paper on my alternative equations for finding the value of a series from behind my closet?" Lydia asked. Stiles started to rummage through her closet. "I thought your teacher said you couldn't use your own theories to get -"

"What is it Stiles?" Lydia asked.

"Lydia, what's this doing in here?" Lydia turned around to find Stiles with a sweater in his hands - his favorite sweater to be exact.

"Oh… um, I wonder how that got there?" Lydia squeaked. "Maybe we should head downstairs and eat." Lydia headed for the door only to be stopped by Stiles standing in front of the entrance with his hand crossed on his chest.

"Your mom isn't even closed to being finished," Stiles remarked with a knowing look

"Well, then, she must need a lot of help," Lydia continued.

"Come on Lydia. Answer the question."

Lydia looked down at the floor, unable to look at Stiles in the eyes with her hands behind her back. "Well, I may have taken your sweater when we were at your house studying two weeks ago and it got cold and I may have liked the way it felt so I may have taken it and wanted to keep it so I didn't tell you about it until you just found out about it now because I really wanted to keep the sweater."

"Why didn't you just tell me? I would've let you keep it." Stiles said with an understanding voice.

"It's embarrassing. Plus, would you really let me keep your favorite sweater?"

"Yes, I would've let you keep it. Just think about all the hours I could've be doing research on an actual supernatural problem but instead I've been looking for this stupid sweater."

Lydia rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Let's just not talk about it. You can have it back."

"But don't you really like the way it feels," Stiles mocked.

"Stop it, Stiles," Lydia begged.

"Why? Because you're embarrassed that you kept something because it smelt like me?" He stepped closer to her.

"I never said that!" Lydia shouted in annoyance.

"But it was implied," Stiles sing songed.

"You're so annoying."

"It's okay Lydia. You can always borrow the sweater when you're at my house." Stiles placed a hand on Lydia's shoulder, trying to comfort her.

"Ok, but now I really want it. You don't deserve this sweater!" Lydia tried to take the sweater from Stiles hand. Stiles kept a firm grip on the sweater.

"You're just trying to change the subject again!" Stiles exclaimed. He tugged at the sweater, trying to release Lydia's grip from it.

"Come on… please Stiles," Lydia made a pouty face and tugged at the sweater.

"No you can't have it! I want to bring it back home," Stiles tugged back.

"First you say I can have it. Then you say you want it back. Just make up your mind Stilinski," Lydia tugged with one final umph, leading to her falling backwards onto her bed with Stiles falling down on top of her. They stood there frozen with the sweater between them, breathing heavily.

"Fine, you can have the sweater," Stiles chuckled onto Lydia's face. He glanced down at her lips. The gap between them was so close that a hair could fit in between it. He leaned down towards her face and placed a kiss - on her cheek. "I'm gonna go downstairs to get dinner," Stiles breathed out. He hopped off of Lydia and left the room.

"Ok," Lydia whispered.

* * *

 **A/N: Make sure to check out my other fanfics on my profile. I'm trying to finish up Let's Switch Partners this winter break, but it's been hectic since I got back. If you want to know what I was up to, you should check out my YouTube channel where I did vlogmas for the first time. I'll put the link to my channel in my profile. Just to do a little check on how important these end notes are, if you read this, tell me how you got involved in fandoms and fanfics for the first time when you review.**

 **\- The Bookworm**


End file.
